Karaoke at Camp Half-Blood
by NinjaPants999
Summary: The Romans come over to party! And guess what they're doing? KARAOKE!
1. Percy Jackson

"THE ROMANS ARE HERE! TIME TO PARTY!"

The sound echoed throughout camp, and everyone broke out in cheers. Everyone was excited, because every year the Romans go to Camp Half-Blood or the Greeks go to Camp Jupiter. This year they set up a karaoke station, and that was were everyone was heading. Chiron stepped up on to the stage, "Since it looks like everybody is here, we're passing around a hat and if you want to come up and do karaoke, then put your name in."

The hat was passed around, and then passed to Chiron on stage. The hat was a wizard hat and full to the brim of names

"Okay," Chiron announced. "Let's start!" He fished his hand around in the hat and drew out a name, "Our first victim- I mean singer- is PERCY JACKSON!"

Everyone started chanting and pushing Percy towards the stage, "PERCY, PERCY, PERCY!"

When Percy got on the stage Chiron handed him a microphone and wished him good luck. But, Percy just stood there looking confused, "I didn't put my name in!" He glanced around and saw Annabeth, and Thalia laughing. "Seriously, you guys," he pouted. Chiron got up on stage and whispered something in Percy's ear and walked off stage. The music started and Percy started singing:

_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there **(Percy points up)**  
But that is a big mistake **(Shakes his head 'no')**  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you__**(Put his hand over his eyes, and looked around)**_  
What more is you lookin' for?

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Darling it's better_  
_Down where it's wetter **(Made some water splash around)**_  
_Take it from me **(Points to himself)**__Up on the shore they work all day_  
_Out in the sun they slave away **(Wipes his hand on his forehead, like he is wiping off sweat)**_  
_While we devotin'_  
_Full time to floatin'_  
_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy **(Smiles big)**_  
_As off through the waves they roll_  
_The fish on the land ain't happy **(Puts on frowning face)**_  
_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_  
_But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
_They in for a worser fate_  
_One day when the boss get hungry_  
_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Nobody beat us_  
_Fry us and eat us_  
_In fricassee_  
_We what the land folks loves to cook_  
_Under the sea we off the hook_  
_We got no troubles **(Acts happy)**_  
_Life is the bubbles_  
_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Since life is sweet here_  
_We got the beat here_  
_Naturally_  
_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
_They get the urge 'n' start to play_  
_We got the spirit_  
_You got to hear it_  
_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute **(Pretends he's playing a flute)**_  
_The carp play the harp **(Pretends he's playing a harp)**_  
_The plaice play the bass **(Pretends he's playing the bass)**_  
_And they soundin' sharp_  
_The bass play the brass **(Pretends he's playing brass)**_  
_The chub play the tub_  
_The fluke is the duke of soul_  
_(Yeah)_  
_The ray he can play_  
_The lings on the strings_  
_The trout rockin' out_  
_The blackfish she sings_  
_The smelt and the sprat_  
_They know where it's at_  
_An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_When the sardine_  
_Begin the beguine_  
_It's music to me_  
_What do they got? **(Puts on a questioning look) **A lot of sand_  
_We got a hot crustacean band **(Gestures behind him, like there is a band there)**_  
_Each little clam here_  
_know how to jam here_  
_Under the sea_  
_Each little slug here_  
_Cuttin' a rug here_  
_Under the sea_  
_Each little snail here_  
_Know how to wail here_  
_That's why it's hotter_  
_Under the water_  
_Ya we in luck here_  
_Down in the muck here_  
_Under the sea **(Slides to the front of the stage on his knees)****  
**_

__Everybody was cheering and clapping at the end, while Percy was out of breath. Chiron came up onto the stage and pats Percy on the back, "Nice job, Perseus! Now go and sit down."

Once Percy was seated again Chiron took out the hat, "And the next person is..."

* * *

**Guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**1)Read my other stories!**

**2)Review! XD**

**3)Eat cookies!**

**-Ninjapants**


	2. Leo Valdez

"Next is Leo Valdez, "Chiron announced. Everyone started chanting, "LEO LEO!" There was no need to push him towards the stage because he was already running up there.

"Let's do this thing! What's my song," Leo asked Chiron.

Chiron whispered in to Leo's ear and handed him a mike. Leo smiled and took center stage as the music started.

_Hey, how, huh huh_

_Hey, hey, hey, no_

_Hey, how, huh huh_

_Hey, hey, hey, no_

_Fire __Fire **(Every Leo says 'Fire' some part of him sets on fire)**_

_It's all about Fire Fire_

_The way you walk and talk really sets me off_

_To a full alarm, child, yes, it does_

_The way you squeeze and tease, knocks to me my knees **(He sunk to his knees)**_

_'Cause I'm smokin', baby, baby_  
_The way you swerve and curve, really wrecks my nerves_

_And I'm so excited, child, yeah_

_The way you push, push let's me know that you're good_

_You're gonna get your wish, oh, no_

_Fire What I said, child, ow Fire_

_Got me burnin', got me burnin'_

_Got me burnin', got me burnin'_

_Got me burnin', got me burnin'_

_Woo, hoo, hoo, baby'Cause I wanna_

_When you shake what you got, and girl, you've got a lot_

_You're really somethin', child, yes, you are_

_When you're hot, you're hot, you really shoot your shot_

_You're dynamite, child, yeah_

_Well, I can tell by your game, you're gonna start a flame_

_Love, baby, baby_

_I'm not gon' choke from the smoke, got me tightenin' up my stroke_

_Do you feel it, girl? Yeah_

_Got me burnin', got me burnin'_

_Got me burnin', got me burnin'_

_Got me burnin', got me burnin'_

With everyone cheering, Chiron came back up on stage. "Nico job, Leo."

Leo took the mike back, "Thank you everybody! I couldn't have done it without your support!"

Chiron, still smiling, tore the mike from Leo's hands and pushed him off the stage.

"Next is..."

* * *

**Life is fun with cliff hangers, isn't it?**

**-Ninjapants**


	3. Piper McLean

_Previously on Karaoke At Camp Half-Blood..._

_-Percy sang 'Under the Sea'_

_-Leo sang some song about fire_

_-Percy and Chiron are planning how to make Annabeth and Thalia sing_

_Now you are all caught up, so enjoy!_

* * *

"Next is", Chiron took a deep breath. "Piper McLean!"

Everybody cheered in excitement. "Ya! Go Piper!" Or how Leo put it, "Swipe that mic, Beauty Queen!"

Piper walked onto the stage and took the mic. As usual, the music started...

_Let's get down to business**(pointing down)**  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters**(twirls her hair around a finger)**  
When I asked for sons? **(flexes her muscles)**  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you**(Points at Leo)**_

_Tranquil as a forest_  
_But on fire within_  
_Once you find your center**(Makes a buddah pose)**_  
_you are sure to win_  
_You're a spineless, pale_  
_pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue_  
_Somehow I'll make a man_  
_out of you**(Points at Percy)**_

_I'm never gonna catch_  
_my breath_  
_Say good-bye to those_  
_who knew me**(Waved good-bye)**_  
_Boy, was I a fool in school_  
_for cutting gym_  
_This guy's got 'em_  
_scared to death_  
_Hope he doesn't see_  
_right through me_  
_Now I really wish that I_  
_knew how to swim_

_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as_  
_the coursing river**(made an impression of a river)**_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon**(impression of a typhoon)**_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire**(impression of a fire)**_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us_  
_till the Huns arrive_  
_Heed my every order**(wagged her finger)**_  
_and you might survive_  
_You're unsuited for_  
_the rage of war_  
_So pack up, go home_  
_you're through_  
_How could I make a man_  
_out of you?**(shrugged her shoulders)**_

___(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as_  
_the coursing river**(made an impression of a river)**_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force_  
_of a great typhoon**(impression of a typhoon)**_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength_  
_of a raging fire**(impression of a fire)**_  
_Mysterious as the_  
_dark side of the moon_

Once Piper stopped bowing and sat down, Leo leaned over and whispered, "I'm already a man." Piper rolled her eyes and flicked him on the forehead.

He yelped and whined, "That's not fair Pipes!"

Chiron started talking before she could respond, "Nice job, Piper. Now the next person is...

* * *

**Review, please**

**If you guess who you think is next, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Cause i forgot none of the characters songs or anything except the writing belongs to me.**

**Read my other stories too!**

**-Ninjapants**


End file.
